The Journey Home
by beautifullife92
Summary: "I knew that I had been living a lie. That this wasn't where I was supposed to be but now I know the truth and I will no longer stay in this prison. I don't know where or how but I will find where I belong." As far as Vanessa Wolfe knew, her family abandoned her and the Volturi had taken her in but when a dream reveals all, she's determined to live the life she's supposed to live.
1. Prologue: The Dream

**Hey everyone! So, this story will probably get lost in the never ending sea of Twilight stories but if you just happen to come across it and actually like, send some love! A few disclaimers, this is my first Twilight fanfic. It's mainly just a story that was stuck in my head that I decided to write and share with the fanfiction world. Why not?! However, if there is one detail wrong, don't chase me down and murder me. It is fanfiction and I may not go with every single detail of the book/movie but I will try to not stray too far away. Also, I do get busy so I won't promise an update every day but if it gets enough reviews, I will update every week. And finally, I do NOT own Twilight. The only thing I own is my own characters :) And without further ado, happy reading!**

Now_ I lay me down to sleep  
I pray the Lord my soul to keep  
And if I should die before I wake  
I pray the Lord my to take  
_

* * *

_I'm surrounded by white. White that's almost…blinding, I guess you could say. My eyes focus to the brightness and I see a line of black figures in front of me about a hundred yards away. One man keeps staring at me like he's hungry. I shudder at his red eyes and hide my face behind a woman's jacket. People are talking but I can't make sense of their words. It's almost like another language. But I do know that it has to do with me. I'm in trouble…I think. I did something bad but I don't understand what._

_I look up just in time to see a woman, who I think is my mother, kneel down in front of me. Her eyes…they're amber and much warmer than the scary man a few yards away. However, there's an unmistakable sadness within them and I wish to take it away but I can't. I try to talk but no words come out. She says something back but I don't understand._

_Then she lifts me up and sets me onto a russet colored wolf. He's huge and any other person would be scared to death of such a creature but for some reason, something tells me that I'm safe and I find slight comfort being near him. I know he has a name but I don't remember what it is. I know he's good though and he would never harm me. Why else would my mother put me on his back?_

_I look down and see a man with beautiful, sad eyes staring at me with such intensity. He must be my father. I want nothing more to be in his arms but I know it's impossible at this point. He mouths something then gently squeezes my hand. How I wish I could understand._

_Ahead, I see a pixie like woman talking to the man with red eyes. She takes a few steps back and turns around with fear written all over her face and mouths something our way._

_And then it starts._

_Suddenly, everyone around me takes off in a blur and the wolf beneath turns around so fast that I almost fall off. He runs towards the forest as fast as he can and it's all I can do to hang on. I'm shaking all over as I desperately cling on to his fur. The trees seem like they're going backwards and it makes me dizzy. I look behind and I see everyone that was around me fighting the black figures. It's a huge blur of vampires and wolves in a violent dance. I'm frightened but I can't take my eyes off the scene as it slowly disappears into the distance. I'm beyond frightened and I bury my face into the wolf's soft fur._

_I hear it before I see it. Swift feet running just a short distance behind us and I look behind to see a man in a black cloak chasing us. I scream a name that I can't remember and the wolf turns around for a split second then snarls and runs faster. He twists and turns but the man stays hot on our trail. Just when I think he's going to catch us, I see a sandy colored wolf knock the man to the ground. I gasp as I watch the violent fight. The wolf, though he is brave and strong, is no match for the man in black. They toss and tumble until finally the man pins the wolf, grabs him around the neck and with a sickening crack, the brave wolf takes his last breath._

_I scream in horror and hot tears fall quickly down my cheek. I knew him. I don't know how but I knew he was a friend and from the way the pain stabbed me violently, I'd known him for a while._

_Meanwhile, the wolf beneath me stumbles as he whimpers loudly and howls mournfully. He's losing his concentration and though I've lost sight of the vampire, he could come out of nowhere. "Keep running!" I yell frantically. I call out his name but again, I can't hear my own words. After stumbling a few more times, he shakes his head and runs faster. I bury my face into his fur, wanting nothing more than to forget what I just saw._

_A few minutes later, I look up just in time to see not one but three vampires appear out of nowhere. The wolf beneath me has no time to react and slams right into them. We hit so hard that I'm thrown off his back and collide with a tree. I hit my head so hard that I'm left dazed and confused. Reality sets in when I see the three men fighting the russet colored wolf that I had been riding. It's a long, fierce battle and I have to admire his strength but I knew that if one wolf couldn't handle one vampire, then there was no way he could handle three._

_Finally, the fight ends when I hear bones crunching and a loud cry comes from the wolf. One of the men is pressing down hard on his rib cage, causing immense pain. I scream for them to stop but they won't listen. I'm frantic! It hurts so badly and I can't bare it. I push myself off of the ground and run after them, yanking on the man's coat._

_"Hold her back." The man with the scary red eyes says all too calmly._

_Another man, taking orders, grabs me around the waist and pulls me away. I struggle against him but his grip is firm and there's no way he's letting me go._

_The wolf looks at me with pained eyes as he continues to whimper and struggle weakly. "Time to put this dog out of his misery." He says mercilessly as he yanks the wolf up then sinks his teeth into his neck._

_The loud yelp sends me into hysterics and I scream so loudly that it hurts even my own ears. "NO! Stop it! Stop it, you can't kill him!" I scream violently. I fight against the man holding me and surprise myself by my own strength as I begin to drag him as I desperately try to get to the wolf._

_The man that committed such an awful act stares at me then holds up a hand to other one holding me back. "Let her go. The least we can do is let her mourn over her precious pet." He says sarcastically. I shoot him a glare but the man holding me lets go and pushes me roughly towards the wolf._

_I collapse down beside him and he tries to move his head but yelps from the pain. The wound in his neck is deep and doesn't look good at all. Hot tears stream down my face as I take off my coat and try to stop the bleeding. "Hold still." I say, my vision blurry with tears. He looks at me with sad eyes and I can't bare it. "Please hang on." I cry as I stroke his head. His breathing is slow and the air is filled with nothing but soft, painful whimpers. "Don't give up. Please, don't give up. You can't leave me. I need you." He whines miserably then tries to push himself up. "No, shhh, don't move. Stay still." I don't know what to do. I want to save him. I want to cry out for help but there is none. All I can do is stay by his side and gently stroke his fur._

_"What are we to do with her?" I hear one of the vampires ask._

_I bury my face into the wolf's fur, not wanting to hear my fate._

_After a moment of silence, he answers. "She will come with us."_

_I freeze in my position. I don't want to go anywhere with them._

_"But we don't what she is capable of. There is none like her kind. She could be dangerous."_

_I assume the man he is speaking to is the leader and I wouldn't have any doubts. He's soft spoken but underneath that façade is power and chaos. "Do you doubt that we of all people would not be able to handle her if something did go wrong, Ciaus?" he asks then looks down at me with those intimidating red eyes. "We don't know what she is capable of, this fact is true but if we kill her now, we will never know of any of the extraordinary talents she may have. Think of it, brother. Half vampire. Half human. She may be worth more than she appears."_

_I'm shaking uncontrollably now because I know he is serious and there is nothing that I can do. I look down at the wolf and he looks at me with tears in his eyes. I don't want to leave his side._

_"And what if you are wrong, Aro? What if there is nothing special about her at all? What use will she be to us?" the man named Ciaus asks._

_"Well then we will simply set her free." He replies simply._

_Ciaus looks peeved. "And you think they will just let us take her? Are you not aware of the battle that's in front of us right now? They will come after her, Aro and then-"_

_"And then what?" He interrupts. "They will come after us?" he laughs mockingly. "Dear brother, they will be no threat because they will not know that she is alive."_

_The wolf whines in pain and tries to get up but I shush him. They look at us disgustedly. "What a pitiful site. A half vampire desperately trying to save a dog without any prevail." His words sting and I bury my face into the wolf's neck. "I think that it is time that we finally put the creature out of it's misery."_

_My eyes snap open and I jump, positioning myself in front of his body. "No! Please don't. He's my friend." I beg. Aro puts his hand in front of the other vampire that started coming our way. "Please, take me but don't hurt him anymore. Please." I look at the wolf whose breathing is shallow then back to Aro. "I will go with you but please, don't hurt any more of my friends." I whisper fearfully._

_Aro sighs then looks to the other vampires. "A bargain is a bargain. I will keep my word. Give the child her wish and end this fight."_

_"Aro, you cannot be serious. What if we let her go and she comes back? Or they wish to seek revenge?" Another vampire who has stayed silent says._

_"Then we shall handle that particular situation when it comes along. Certain risks must be taken. However, rest assured brother that no witnesses will be left here today. As of right now, the fate of our dear young one will not be known. More lives will be spared that way. This is my decision." He says finally and the others, though they are reluctant, they nod their heads. Aro turns to me and with an eerie smile, he says, "Time to say goodbye, little one."_

_My breathing quickens and I begin to shake violently. I try to speak but I can't. Aro leans down and says, "Do not be afraid, dear one. No harm will come to you or your loved ones. All this fighting can and will come to end if you come peacefully."_

_Tears stream down my face as I look down at the dying wolf in my arms. I don't want to leave but deep down I know this is the only solution to his suffering. So I shakily lean down and kiss the wolf on his forehead and gently hug his neck. "I love you." I whisper into his ear. The wolf barely has the strength to even whimper but he leans up and nuzzles me with his nose. I cry knowing that his time is almost up and though I know Aro is waiting on me, I can't bring myself to leave him. I lay down with the wolf, stroking his fur while I sob. "I love you." I whisper and he responds with soft whimpers._

_Eventually, Aro stands over me and I look at him with fear filled eyes. "There, there child. Your turmoil shall be over soon." He picks up a large limb and I shrink back him. He smiles evilly. "Don't worry, dear. You will hardly feel a thing."_

_And with that, everything goes black._

I wake up with a start and gasp for air as I try to figure out my surroundings. I look around and see that I'm in an old but extravagant room with the finest furniture and beautiful paintings on every wall. The bed I sit on is soft, almost too soft but is definitely not cheap quality. I stretch out my hand and notice the satin nightgown that I am wearing. Then I immediately remember who I am and what I am doing here.

My name is Vanessa. I am a nine year old half vampire hybrid but I reached full maturity at the age of seven and have the appearance of a seventeen year old. I don't remember my family but I have been told that I was abandoned due to the fear of who or what I would become. So another great and powerful coven known as the Volturi took me in and I have lived here in Italia ever since.

This is what I have always known to be true. Or…at least that's what everyone thinks I believe.

I take out my journal hidden underneath my mattress and scribble down the latest details of my dream. See, I have had the same dream for about three years now and at first, it scared me and I thought it was just a nightmare but it keeps coming back every night and I know it's trying to tell me something. When it first started, the details were vague but now every night a new detail or new scene is adding to my dream. About a year ago, I started writing down every detail about it and added my thoughts and theories. Here is my latest theory.

My dream is more than just a nightmare. It's a memory.


	2. Homesick

_Hellooo everyone! Thank you to all who has reviewed/followed/favored my story! I appreciate it a lot! I hope you enjoy the latest installment! I uploaded this like twice already but one, I had to fix a few errors. Two, I uploaded at 5am the first time and nobody was on. Tried again, nothing. So hopefully third time is the charm. Please review! and just a heads up, this chapter is a tad dark due to the things that Vanessa(Renesmee) has had to endure while with the Volturi. However, it won't always be that way but it is essential. Anyways, happy reading!  
_

* * *

I yank the covers off and run over to my desk with my journal. I anxiously start writing down all the new details of my dream. This was the clearest it's ever been and I know it's trying to tell me something.

Ignoring the footsteps coming down the hallway, I greet the woman that comes into my room without knocking. "_Buongiorno_, Natalia." I say warmly.

Natalia, a young maid with long and curly sandy brown and deep red eyes that's been here long before I set foot here in this castle smiles and says in her beautiful Italian accent, "Good morning to you also, Vanessa. Finally brushing up on your Italian, yes?"

I set my pen down and smile sheepishly. "Not as much as I should be but I remember a few phrases. And I have a thick Italian accent. Does that count? " I ask.

Natalia laughs, a bright smile spreads on her face that is highly contagious. "I suppose that'll suffice for now until you actually go out into the world and no one will understand you."

I brush away with my hand. "I highly doubt that I'll be going out any time soon." I say a bit sadly.

"Oh, come now, Vanessa. You're nine years old, almost ten. Surely you should be allowed to go out sometime soon." Natalia says as she takes a seat next to me.

Her words have a line of sarcasm underneath them that I don't particularly like. "How many years I've been alive should not matter, Natalia. I have the body of a nineteen year old and am a lot smarter and stronger than any ordinary human would be."

"That may be true but the fact is that you are half-"

"Human, half vampire, first of my kind, unpredictable and too 'dangerous'. I know, I know." I finish a bit rudely. I give her an apologetic look. "Sorry." I mumble.

Natalia squeezes my shoulder gently. "Vanessa, Aro is simply looking out for your safety. You wouldn't know what to do in the real world."

I roll my eyes. "I'd figure it out quickly. I've spent a lot of time in the libraries and have done my research. I'm not unfamiliar with the human race. I am part one, you know." I sigh as I put my chin in my hand.

"That may be true but you don't know if you'd be strong enough to handle the scent." She insist.

I look at her incredulously. "I ran full speed out of a room full of tourists. They may smell good but the thought of actually drinking them terrifies me. I'd rather starve, which is the only reason Aro allows me to eat human food."

Natalia tries to reason with me. "It's not so bad, Vanessa." She says quietly.

"This is coming from the one who has to have blood served in a basin because she can't stand to kill a human." I snap then immediately regret my words. She looks hurt then remains silent. I know I hit a sore nerve. Twenty years ago, when Natalia was eighteen, she came in with her family to view the castle. Little did she know that it was a death trap waiting to happen. Her whole family was murdered in front of her eyes and though they tried to kill her too, they didn't finish her and she ended up being left alone to turn on her own. They found her three days later hunkered down in a corner, scared, alone and thirsty. Most of the vampires opted to kill her but Aro spared her by saying that they could use more help around the castle. She agreed but only if she never had to witness those horrors again. When I was brought here, she was put in charge of taking care of me and all of my needs. We were both terrified and shy but we finally managed to break the ice and be friends.

"I'm sorry, Natalia. I didn't mean it." I whisper.

She smiles sympathetically. She was never one to hold a grudge. "It's alright. It is the truth." She replies.

I sigh then go on a rant. "I'm just tired of being locked up in this place but more so, I'm tired of being their experiment. They brought me here thinking that I would be this crazy creature with extraordinary powers or something but that's not who I am. There is nothing special about me at all. Every 'experiment' that they have tried has failed. The most talented thing that I can do is communicate by putting my hand on your face and never run out of blood. That's it. There is nothing left for me to offer."

Natalia twists her hands together and hesitates before saying, "You forgot about the outcome of the most recent um…experiments."

I shudder violently. For as long as I can remember, the Volturi have been experimenting on me, testing my strength, limits and constantly checking for some unknown gift. They were simple at first but the older I got, the more violent they became. One day they wondered what would happen if I was bitten for they wanted to see if I'd completely turn into a vampire. But nothing happened. Don't worry, there was a lot of pain involved. I had the feeling of being turned for three days but I remained the same. Then they tested what would happened if they sucked all my blood out. That knocked me out for a day but soon my heart started beating again and my body returned to normal. I heal really fast but every time that I have been bitten, it's left a nasty scar reminding me of these horrors.

However, the most recent experiment was by far the worst. They wanted to see if could get pregnant. I argued against that one. I insisted that it wasn't true because I've never had a period but they refused to listen. Aro said that they wanted to rule out every possibility. Of course he had the final say and I had no choice but to go through with it. I was scared to death though. Everyone knows how a baby is made and I didn't want to do that, especially not with a stranger. The only people that I talk to on a regular basis is Natalia and William, a German vampire whom I respected a lot. He was twenty one when he was killed during World War II. A vampire found and turned him just time. He was summoned here shortly after they began their experiments on me due to him having the ability to temporarily take away pain. How thoughtful of Aro. I was scared of him at first but when he had to use his gift on me for the first tim, I was more than grateful. When we were introduced, it was while we were talking to Aro. He knew William wouldn't be able to stand my pain when Jane used her power on me. He stopped it right away but was furious with Aro. Of course, nobody gets their way when Aro has the final say. So he agreed to stay for as long as we did these experiments. I was terrified of him at first but though he was being held against his will, he made an effort to talk to me and eventually we became friends. I found it comforting and peaceful to be around him. He's very handsome with his dark brown hair and of course, red eyes but they are very light and kind. He always came to my rescue when I was in pain.

But the one time that I needed him most, he wasn't there. When Aro gave the orders to carry out the last experiment, there was no one there but me and Ciaus, the vampire that I am most afraid of now. It was the longest and most painful hour of my life. William wasn't there and Ciaus didn't waste any time being gentle. He's always hated me with a fiery passion and he made sure that I was well aware of that. It was the most excruciating experience and I never wanted to relive it but sometimes my dreams refuse to honor my wishes.

Apparently, nobody had told William what was going on. He had no idea until about two hours later when Natalia had finally cleaned me up and got me into bed. She found William, told him what happened then he rushed into my room to my side. I remember not being able to stop shaking, mostly because of the pain but mainly because I was terrified. William was able to take away the physical pain but not the emotional. He and Natalia stayed with me all night and kept a close eye on me. It's a night that I wouldn't care to repeat. Thankfully Aro was satisfied and said one time was enough.

William blamed himself though and hasn't come to see me since he was made sure I was ok. He said he should've been there, that I shouldn't have been alone. But I told him what's done is done and that there was no use in holding a grudge against himself. I don't think I convinced him enough.

In response to Natalia's comment, I reach down and feel my stomach. Still flat and unmoving. It's been three weeks. You'd think there would've been some sign by now. "Nothing." I say. "Still feeling myself. No sickness. No movement. Not anything."

"Perhaps it failed." She said hopefully.

"I hope so." I whisper. "How's William?"

Natalia shifts uncomfortably and says, "He's the same but he asked about you and said that he would be by soon."

I nod then look back to my journal. "Hopefully, if this experiment fails, Aro will let me go like he promised."

I can feel her bewildered look but I don't say anything. "Aro promised such a thing?"

"In my dream he did." I answer quietly.

"Not that again." Natalia moans. "Vanessa, we've been through this. It's just a dream. You shouldn't get your hopes up over something that you cannot guarantee will come true."

"You don't understand. It's the same dream over and over, night after night. It doesn't go away. I know it's trying to tell me something. Every night there is something new and it makes more sense." I know she doesn't believe me. She thought I was crazy the first time I told her about it. "You don't believe me. You never did."

She sighs. "You're trying to make me believe that this dream that you've been having for the past year is trying to tell you what happened to you. Vanessa, it doesn't make sense! You were found abandoned and Aro took you in. You know this." She tries to reason.

I turn around quickly. "That's not true, Natalia! I don't believe it, I never did. You know. They wouldn't just abandon me. What mother does that?" I argue.

"A family who is scared and fears what they created." Natalia insists. "You were found abandoned in the snow-"

"I don't believe it." I interrupt. "You know that I've never believed or trusted the Volturi. I'm not here by choice. If I have the chance to leave, I'm taking it." I sigh sadly. "Maybe even before then." I add.

Natalia gives me a sympathetic look. "I know you don't want to believe it but I'm afraid it is. You have got to come to terms with that. You can't take any drastic measures based on a dream like that. You probably have it every night because you think about it so much."

"Well call me crazy but I don't think it's a dream. I think it's a memory."

Now she looks at me like I'm nuts. I love Natalia but this is the only thing that we have ever disagreed on. "Vanessa…"

"Hear me out, please." I beg. "Every night the dream adds more details. At first, they just figures that I didn't understand but now it's more developed. I can see faces clearly, I can feel everything that's going on and it's like I'm so close to figuring out who these people are but I can't understand what they're saying. But what gets me is that it's winter so there's snow on the ground and the Volturi is there."

"Perhaps you're remembering when you were found?" she asks.

I shake my head. "Here's the latest details. I can't understand the other people's words but remember the wolf? My last dream we were running and I was thrown off his back. This dream, it was the same thing but what caused it was running into a vampire. They were fighting until Alec crushed his ribs. I begged him to stop but they wouldn't. They held me back while they bit him. I fought them so they finally let me go and I rushed to his side to help him but from the way it looked, it was already too late."

"Vanessa…" she whispers sadly.

A few tears cloud my eyes as I continue. "Alec, Ciaus and Aro were all there. They were the ones that did it. They were discussing what to do with me. Ciaus wanted to kill me but Aro didn't. He wanted to see if I had any extraordinary talents. Ciaus argued that I could be dangerous and that my family might come after me if they knew that I had been captured. But that's when Aro said that they would never know because there would be no witnesses." I wipe my angry tears away from my face. "Long story short, they had no choice but to agree with him. But not before they threatened to kill the wolf. When they tried, I promised that I would go with them. Aro agreed and the last thing that I remember was him picking up a big limb and me shrinking back. He said not to worry, that I wouldn't feel a thing. And then everything went black."

Natalia is speechless. She looks sad and if I'm not mistaken, maybe even a little guilty. "That's the short version but I wrote everything down." I continue then give her my journal. She looks at my questioningly. "I'm not crazy." I say then motion towards.

She reads over the whole page, taking her time and even tearing up herself at some points. When she's done, she hands the journal back to me. "That is a very vivid dream." She mumbles.

"Tell me about it." I reply. I hold the journal to my chest. "Aro said that if the experiments failed that he would set me free." I look down at my stomach. "This is the last one."

Natalia speaks up then. "Vanessa, I know you want to believe that this dream is true and though there are many details, I do not want you to get hurt if it is not true." She says concerned.

"It's got to be, Natalia." I say, tears falling down my face. "Because I can't take any more of this. I would rather die than be locked in the place and be 'experimented' on for the rest of my life. I want to find out the truth about who I am and who my family is or was. I want to live."

Natalia pulls me into a hug and rests her head on my shoulder. "We will figure out something. I promise." She whispers into my ear.

It scares me to think about approaching the Volturi for permission to leave. Mostly because I have seen them and I know how they are. They may appear calm and harmless but underneath, they are vicious, cruel and power hungry. My only hope is that my dream is true and that this last experiment has failed.

"I hope so." I whisper back then let her go.

"My only curiosity is who the wolf represents. What could it be?" she asks with genuine curiosity.

I shake my head. "I wish I knew. All that I know is that my family trusted him and so did I. The only thing that I can think of is that maybe he was a shape shifter?"

Natalia raises her eyebrow. "A shape shifter helping a vampire? Not exactly your most believable theory, Vanessa." She smirks.

I shrug. "I don't know our connection but it hurt so badly when they tried to kill him. I know it doesn't make much sense but I was desperate to save him. I guess that's what partially convinced me that this was more than a dream. The pain was too real. I only wish that it revealed his fate." I whisper sadly.

Natalia squeezes my hand. "Hopefully it was just a part of your imagination. Your last name is Wolfe after all." She says trying to lighten up the conversation.

I try to smile but it turns into a wince and I don't trust my words. Something tells me what I am right about this being a memory. Dreams don't leave holes in your heart.

Natalia looks up at the old clock on the wall and says, "I must get back to work." She leans down and kisses my forehead. "Take care and remember to practice your Italian." She winks.

I roll my eyes. "Ciao." I reply sarcastically, making her grin and shake her head. As she goes to leave, I remember something. "Natalia," she turns around and raises her eyebrows in question. "If you see William, tell him that I miss him."

She offers a sad smile. "I will." She says then opens the door. "Ciao, bella." She says in her thick Italian accent then exits quickly.

Then the room is filled with a deafening silence.

Once I'm left to figure out what I want to do for the day. I've read just about every book in the library including maps and encyclopedias, you name it. Truth be told, my head hurts from trying to figure this dream out and I just want to relax. I look around my desk and find a folder filled with music sheets. I open the folder and find my favorite piano pieces and it's then that I decide what I am going to do. I'm going to go to my favorite place in the castle and play my piano.

After getting dressed and eating breakfast, I make the semi long journey to the other side of the castle and up a few flights of stairs. I can't imagine the strain this would be on a human. You would have to be very determined to reach the top. Sometimes my human side comes out and though I don't tire easily, sometimes this climb gets to me. But as I reach the top and look out the window, I realize every time that it is worth the time and effort.

This is where I go when I need to relax or have time alone. The room is located in a tower on the far side of the castle. It's away from everyone which is perfect. This was probably my only request. When I discovered this place, I fell in love. It's a fairly large room. Old yet elegant. There's a large window that leads to a balcony that overlooks the countryside. Sunset is my favorite time to come here. It's absolutely gorgeous. There's a writing desk, book shelf, a couch and my favorite, a large black grand piano in the middle of the room. Natalia taught me how to play about a year after I arrived here. I loved listening to her play before that. It was peaceful to me and I'd often fall asleep on the couch. It was because of her that I found this place. It didn't take me long to figure the piano out. It came very natural to me and I fell in love with it. In no time, I was playing my favorite songs and shortly after, writing my own music. I loved it because I could escape reality for hours. It made this place a little more bearable.

I sit down on the stool and set my folder on the piano. What shall I play today? I think to myself as I shovel through the papers. I pull out my favorite one and smile then set it upright and open the first page. Then I allow my fingers to do the rest as they immediately recognize _'Clair de Lune'_ by C. Debussy. I don't know what it is about this song but it usually comforts me in times like this. However, it's a different case. The farther I get into the music, the more this longing in my heart grows, for it reminds me of something or someone that is long gone. It's familiar and peaceful yet incredibly sad at the same time. And I look down, I see the tear drops on the keys and I can't find the strength to finish the song though it's almost done.

From out of nowhere, two more hands appear out of nowhere and gently begin to the play. I relax as I look up to the see the familiar face of my dear friend, William. "You cannot begin such a beautiful song and let it go unfinished." He says over the music.

I smile as I close my eyes and listen to the music as it washes over me. Somewhere, in the far back of my mind, I can see a silhouette of a man and a girl playing the same song. The girl plays a long side with him as he smiles at her gently with a crooked smile. She grins back as she's finally able to get those last pesky notes that she'd been missing. He then pulls her into his arms and kisses her softly on the head. Such an image fills my eyes with tears and my heart with such a deep longing to be back in those arms again. It hurts but I don't wish it away for such pain reminds that it was real.

When the music stops, my cheeks are damp and I feel a soft hand on my cheek. I open my puffy eyes and look into the concerned ones staring back at me. "I want to go home." I say hoarsely, knowing that he'll understand. Unlike Natalia, William actually believes that my dream means something as well and he has been doing his best to find a way to help me. Even though he's been avoiding me recently, I just can't find the strength to be mad right now. He's the only one that truly understands what it's like to be ripped away from your family and that's what I needed right now. I needed a friend who understood.

He pulls me into his arms and brings my head to his chest and gently strokes my hair. "Soon, my darling. Very soon."

_Soon_. I know the definition of the word. _Before long, in the near future, at an early date._ Soon.

I sure hoped so.

* * *

_Alrighty peeps, there ya go! Excuse any grammar/missing words mistakes. It is like 5:30am here ;) Hope you liked it! If not...oh well! Next chapter will be up in a couple of days, maybe sooner if it gets good reviews. _


	3. Brave, Crazy or Both?(edited)

_Hellooo! First of all, thanks a bunch for the kind reviews, they make happy and inspire me to write more! Second, here is the latest installment! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter because it starts to bring out who Vanessa(Renessmee) truly is and how strong and brave she is to be able to stand up for herself and finally give a piece of her mind. And yes, there is a bit of sadness but that's just part of the story. Anyhooo, here is the latest chapter! Enjoy!  
**Update: I did edit the end! Just a little add on if you didn't read this chapter yet. Thanks in advance for the reviews/favorites/story alerts :)**  
_

They say time heals all wounds but that's not true in my case. With me, every day these memories tear my heart apart a little more. It's scaring me, honestly. I haven't had a decent night's sleep in ages. It's been a month since my last dream of the battle in the snow. Now, my dreams don't make sense and I begin to wonder if Natalia was right. My stomach has not budged a bit so I concluded that I'm not pregnant, which is the only good thing going for me right now. But it also makes me anxious. If my dream is true, why hasn't Aro said anything? Why hasn't he mentioned my freedom or even my death? Yes, I am that desperate. I would rather die than spend the rest of my life here. I can't even look at the Volturi, all of them disgusts me. They're all cruel and don't deserve to be in such high power. They don't use it for good. I don't think they could even if they tried. It wouldn't surprise me if Aro had changed his mind about letting me go but it terrified me. I would find a way to kill myself. No doubt about it. I would rather die than not be free from this hell hole.

I hate them so much because they have taken everything away from me. My freedom, my family, and my innocence in more ways than one. It makes me feel fragile and broken and I don't like it one bit. They've shattered me and I feel as if I can never be put back together again. And what I hate the most, that's exactly what they wanted. They wanted to break me, to make me feel weak and helpless, to push me to my limits. I fought long and hard but as usual, they got their way and the sick thing is, they know it. They're…proud. More than my dream, this is what told me that they weren't my family. Family doesn't do this, including foster families. What good is it to save somebody just to put them through more pain and torture?

All these thoughts run through my mind as I stomp my way back to my room. I've been spending more time up in the music than usual. Every spare moment I have, that is where I am. I just don't want to be around anybody right now, including Natalia and William even though they are my friends. It's nothing personal but I have been so far on the edge right now that I am ready to break and I don't want to say anything I may regret in the long run. There's nothing they can do anyways. Comfort runs out and empty promises hurt worse than the truth. Even William's encouraging words can't fill in the void that I'm feeling and his power can't take away this pain. I'm either crying my eyes out or am angry at the whole world or both. Truth be told, I just want to be alone.

As I walk down the long narrow hallway, the hairs on my neck stand and I feel the presence of the last people on that I want to see. Just keep walking, I tell myself. But soon, I hear their footsteps behind me and I know avoiding them is impossible.

"Ah, dear Vanessa, what a pleasant surprise!" a sickeningly sweet voice behind me says.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath and think, "great, just what I need." But I know better so I turn around. "Good evening, Aro." I greet evenly.

He smiles, turning his head slightly to the side then taking my hand and kissing it gently. I press down the urge to jerk it away but offer a slight smirk in response. The tension is thick, especially between Ciaus and I, whom I deliberately avoid eye contact with. There's no doubt we all hate each other and I just want to get this little run in over with. "We were actually just headed your way. I heard you playing upstairs a few minutes ago and thought that it really has been a while since our last meeting. I see that your session has ended and that you've had your free time. That being said, I would like you to join us."

My heart dropped. This was not the right time for this little get together but then again, it was not a request. It was a demand. I had no choice. "Of course, my lord." I whisper a bit solemnly.

"Delightful!" he exclaims, clapping his hands together happily then motions for me to follow them.

My feet drag heavily and my heart beat is awfully irregular. I never know what he is up to when he says things like this. It could be anything really. I have a bad feeling though and my feelings are usually spot on. I keep my head down low and can only hope what awaits me isn't too bad.

I look for a split second just in time to see William walking down the hall. He smiles but it fades quickly as soon as he sees the Volturi walking with me. He recovers just in time to greet Aro. "Good evening, Aro. I hope you are faring well?" he says while partially keeping his eyes on mine.

"I am very well, William. Thank you." Aro says kindly. "We were just headed to dinner, would you care to join us?"

William knows just as well as I do that you never decline an invitation from Aro. "I'd be delighted." He answers formally, while giving me a worried look.

I begin to shake as my worst fears are confirmed. I hated when they did this to me, they knew how I felt about it. What Aro meant by "dinner" is bringing a tourist group in and well…you know the rest. He would insist that I eat but as usual, I shall refuse. I turn my head and refuse to look at such a gruesome scene. He's only done this twice though and I think I know why. He's testing my thirst and my restraint. For as long as I can remember, I've eaten human food. I've never been able to kill a human, more less drink the blood of one. I've always been able to control my thirst but it's hard. The thirst burns and it takes all my strength and dignity to refuse. It'd be so easy to give in but I can't do it knowing that my own mother was a human and how Natalia was turned when she wasn't supposed to be. It may be sentimental but I can't do it and I'm not starting now.

I feel a gentle hand squeeze my own, bringing me out of my thoughts. I look up and see the concerned eyes of William. "I'm here." he mouths and I have to look away before I do something stupid like cry.

Before I know it, we're in the lair and sitting down at a table. The purpose of it? I have no idea. Probably to make it more subtle looking but that didn't stop me from shaking. Conversation was happening all around but I couldn't engage in it. I can't even tell you what they're talking about. I think I hear my name but I'm too busy looking at the designs in the mahogany to respond.

I feel a hand grab mine and seeing that it's William out the corner of my eye, I latch on to it. Right after, the moment I've dreaded arrives. I hear Heidi walking down the hallway chattering enthusiastically with the guests. I try to block them out but I can't, not when the rest of vampires around me talk about how delicious it smells in here, making my stomach turn painfully in disgust. But what I hate more is that…they're right, I can't deny that they are tempting but I can't let myself give in.

Soon enough, the large doors open and Heidi brings in a group of about sixteen people in. I'm hit so hard with their scent that I have to look away and cover my nose. Ciaus smirks at me. "What's wrong, Vanessa? Having self-control issues?" he remarks sarcastically.

William shoots him a glare and I ignore him even though I would very much like to slap the hell out of him right now.

"Vanessa, you do not need to restrain yourself, there is plenty to go around." Aro offers kindly but I close my eyes tightly and shake my head. "I suppose we shall see how strong you claim to be." he says after I refuse then he arises from his seat, along with the others and they make their way over to the group.

I can't help but take a quick look at the group. Mostly fairly large families that are chattering away excitedly but my heart sinks as I notice a large number of children. One girl in particular catches my eye. It's like looking in a mirror of when I was younger. Her large brown eyes and curly brown hair that reaches her waist. She's a tad quiet but she smiles and chats happily away with her parents. I can't help but slightly envy her. You can they love each other very much as they bring her into their arms and kiss her forehead. She looks over at me and smiles but frowns when I don't smile back and my eyes fill with tears. She actually looks concerned then quickly scrambles out of her parents arms. Aro continues greeting the guests and sharing information about the castle. He doesn't pay any mind to the young girl that runs up to me.

Her parents call after her but she ignores them as she stands in front of me. I flinch away as her scents hits me hard but she doesn't notice. She stares at me for a moment then says, "Hello, my name is Abrianna." Her voice is soft and angelic and I can't help but offer a simple hello. She smiles then places something in my hand. I look down and see a beautiful blue flower. "You looked really sad. I hope this helps." She explains.

A soft sob escapes from my throat and I gently squeeze the young girl's hand. "Thank-"

I'm interrupted by the screams of terror that suddenly fill the room. We both whip around and my eyes widen when I realize what's happening. All of the vampires, excluding myself, have closed in on the group and have started their feeding frenzy. I look away quickly and instinctively throw Abrianna behind me. She's terrified and hasn't said a word until she sees her family being attacked. "Mommy! Daddy!" she screams frantically and tries to run.

"No!" I scream after her and hold her back. She fights against me, screaming their names and suddenly I'm having flashbacks that I don't understand. I see myself as a little girl, screaming for my family and a wolf whose name I still don't know or understand. Fear sweeps over me as I don't understand what's going on but I shake my head, trying to focus on the present. Abrianna is frantic but gives up fighting and throws herself into my arms and cries. My own tears appear as I don't know what to do. I can't give her up but I can't keep her either.

"Vanessa," William speaks up, trying to get my attention. Fear is in his eyes.

"I can't, William." I whisper. "I can't give her to them."

His eyes go sad. "Vanessa, you cannot keep her. You know that." He says somberly.

I don't respond. Instead, I hold her tighter and keep her head hidden in my chest. She's shaking and I know she's scared to death. Truth be told, I feel the same way.

Soon, the room goes quiet and an eeriness takes place. "Well, well, saving the best for last, are we?" Aro says with an evil smirk on his face as he walks towards us.

I push Abrianna behind my back. "Don't do this." I whisper.

"Oh look, Vanessa wants a pet." Jane remarks sarcastically.

I glare at her. Bitch…

"Hasn't anybody told you that it's not polite to play with your food?" Alec joins her, making the others laugh.

"Probably not seeing as she's never even tasted a human." Ciaus retorts.

They laugh and scoff at me and it hurts because I know there is no way she will make it out alive. Aro hands his hand up and firmly says, "That is enough." and they all obey, silence once again filling the room. He looks at me curiously then walks towards me. I back up, taking Abrianna with me. He stops then tilts his head to the side. "Vanessa, please tell me that this is a joke."

I shake my head slowly and stand my ground. "You cannot expect me to do what I think you want me to do." he says skeptically. I still don't answer him. He takes a step forward and I back up. "You know how this works, dear. You have known since the very first day that you have been here and you have seen it before. Do not try to act as if this surprises you or act as if we are barbaric. This is the way we live and we are not changing it now." He says firmly then holds out his hand. "Now, hand over the child."

I don't know what I'm doing. It's foolish to disobey Aro but I still shake my head. "She is just a child, Aro, spare her. Please." I whisper.

Aro raises his eyebrows and Ciaus scoffs. "It may be a child but it is still just a plain human, no matter how 'cute' it may appear. It will grow into an adult just like the rest of them and then what? If we spare it now and it exposes us later, what then? We will still have no choice but to kill it! Why waste the time?"

"It doesn't have to be that way! Let her go and I swear nothing will be said. And even if she did, who in their right mind would believe her? They would think she is insane!" I argue, my voice getting louder and shakier.

Ciaus shakes his head. "All this fuss over a human. They are worthless, Vanessa! We'd be doing it a favor by ending it's pathetic little life."

I lose it then. "Who the hell gave you the authority to play God and decide who should live and who should die?! Are you forgetting what you were before you became a vampire?! And what about me? I'm half human! If they are so worthless then why the hell am I alive? I'm nothing special yet you still keep me around in this hell hole!"

Caius responds by slapping me hard across the face. "I suggest you mind your tongue and remember your place!" he hisses viciously.

Aro steps in between us. "That is enough!" he shouts then looks at me. "I am afraid there can be no exceptions, Vanessa and such outbursts are highly unacceptable."

Tears well up in my eyes and they threaten to spill over at any moment. William walks over and gently grabs me by the shoulders, forcing me to face him. "Vanessa, you have to surrender her. The child…she has no one left. Think of Natalia and how miserable she is now, the pain of her past that she has to carry. Think of how horrid her life would be, the nightmares, the burden of unbelief when she tries to explain what happened to others. It would be cruel to let her live with these memories. And where would she go anyway?" I'm crying now and William gently wipes them away with his thumb. "Think about what's best for the child. Don't let her suffer."

"It's not about what they do. It's about how they do it." I whisper.

If William could cry, he would be now. "Temporary pain is better than a life full of it." he points out.

Just as I'm about to say something, I feel a dainty hand yank on mine and I look back to see Abrianna no longer crying but her motioning for me to kneel down. I do as she says and she grabs my hand. "It's ok, Vanessa. They are right. I don't wanna live without my family." She takes a deep breath. "I am not afraid to die." She says bravely.

I'm speechless at her words and am still trying to figure out how she could be so brave at such a young age. I know she will be haunting my dreams tonight. I pull her into a hug and whisper in her ear, "You will be with them soon." And those were the last words that I said to her.

I look at Aro as I'm holding her and say, "Make it quick."

"As you wish." He says with a bow, causing the others to smirk.

Abrianna lets go then hesitantly walks over to Aro. I look away quickly and William pulls me into his arms. I bury my face into his chest so that I can see nothing. They talk but I don't listen. I try everything to block it out but I can't ignore the sudden scream and painful cry. I gasp and William holds me tighter, trying to block my ears. I shake violently and he rocks me back and forth, whispering into my ear.

Soon, the room is quiet and I finally let go. My eyes immediately find the young lifeless body carelessly thrown on the ground. My sorrow turns into a righteous anger quick. Aro walks over to me and before I fully know what I am doing, I spit in his face. I barely have time to see the look of surprise on his face before I am backhanded hard by Ciaus. The force is so hard that I fall back but thankfully, William catches me.

"I believe you owe us an explanation for your behavior, Miss Wolfe." Aro says angrily while wiping the saliva off his face.

I spit out the blood in my mouth then gladly say what I've been wanting to say for a long time. "How stupid were you to bring me here? You knew I couldn't handle this. You've already tried this experiment, it failed, just like all the others." I recover from my fall then wipe the dirt off my elbows and look straight into Aro's eyes. "Let us get one thing straight. I am not like you and I will never, ever be one of you." I look over at Ciaus, who I know is seething underneath. "I will repeat myself. I am half human and if I am as worthless as you say, then go right ahead and kill me because I want nothing to do with any of you or your kind. Besides, you're right. I am nothing special. We've proved that over and over and over again. So I ask you again. Why the hell am I here?! I AM worthless, an accident that wasn't supposed to happen. I'm a waste of your time and you know it!"

I turn back to Aro and continue my rant but in a quieter tone. "You have used me over and over thinking that you will find some fantastic power but I've got news for you, I will never live up to your expectations. You want to know why I've reacted this way? It's because the only difference between me and that little girl is communication with my hands and a little advanced hearing, sight and strength. So if that's all I am, then please kill me now because I would rather die than live another day in this prison. Besides, what do I have to lose? You have already taken everything from me. My family, my life, my innocence, my hope, all for what? To only find out that I am a useless half human, half vampire. A mutt, to be precise. I have no value and that's what you're all about, right? Power. And if I have no power, then what good am I to you?"

The room is once again filled with an eerie silence. It's almost like looking through a magnifying glass because everyone's eyes are so big and a lot of mouths are hanging to the floor. To be honest, I'm amazed at my own words. I've disrespected the whole Volturi and will probably be sentenced to death. But it needed to be said and I have no regrets. Death will probably be a huge blessing anyways.

Caius and Alec stomps over to me but I stand my ground, refusing to budge from my place. The both take a punch in a stomach, knocking the breath out of me then suddenly, I feel pain radiating throughout my whole body and I collapse on the ground, gasping for air. I scream but just as William steps in to help, Aro stands in between us all and once again yells, "Enough!" Causing everyone to freeze in their place. "Get up." he says to me and I obey, avoiding his eyes.

"While such outbursts are not tolerated here, there is an element of truth to your words that shall be considered." He says firmly and I slowly look up in disbelief.

"You are right, Aro. We should do what she says and get rid of her. She is nothing but a waste of our time!" Ciaus once again giving his input.

I don't even care anymore, let them do whatever. Aro and Ciaus argue back and forth and I don't listen until Marcus, one of the leaders that I have barely heard any words come from, speaks up. "Brother, might I remind you that despite Vanessa's recent outbursts, there has been no conflict. She gone through every experiment and she is right, they have all been proven wrong. What use is she to us dead or alive? If she gets lost or killed, what loss is that to us? Why not set her set her free? She has proved that she can be trusted around humans, there is no reason to believe that our cover will be blown."

Aro is silent for a moment, all the while not taking his eyes off of me. "Remember your bargain, Aro. You've never been one to go back on one." Marcus whispers so low that I barely catch what he's saying but his words alarm me. My dream, is all that I can think of.

Aro nods slightly. "And I shall not start now." He whispers back. Finally, he sighs then says, "There are many things to consider and as of right now, they are all undecided but will soon be evaluated." Ciaus starts to argue but Aro immediately stops him. "There has been enough arguing in the last few minutes to last us a century. No more today." He says firmly then turns to me. "As for you, Miss Wolfe, you are dismissed but while you have had your say, do be reminded of your place here and that any form of disrespect will not be tolerated here. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Aro." I whisper with a slight nod.

Aro turns to William. "See to it that she arrives at her room safely. This little dispute will be discussed shortly." He says calmly but I know Aro and I know underneath, he is not satisfied at all about how this day ended. I wonder what he would have done if Marcus had not stepped in.

When he looks away, I look at Marcus and mouth a quick thank you which he responds with a nod.

William turns to me then motions for me to follow him. I quickly oblige, not wasting a moment to escape the tension charged room. He's silent and I begin to worry what's wrong. I know it has something to do about what I said to them. Once we're in the room, he avoids my eyes and tries to make a quick exit.

I grab him by the arm. "William, don't leave. Please tell me what's wrong." I plead.

He sighs then gives me a weary look. Suddenly, he takes me by surprise and pins me against the wall. "What were you thinking, Vanessa? Do you realize what you have done?" He says worriedly.

I don't flinch. "I said what needed to be said, William. They can kill me if they want, I'm not afraid of them." I say stubbornly.

"I am!" He shouts and I give him a confused look. He looks down. "I am terrified that they will punish you terribly and I will not be able to do anything about it."

I wiggle out of his grasp then put my hand on his cheek. "You are a dear friend, William. Probably the only reason that I am here right now and I thank you for that. However, I cannot live like this any longer. I'm not sure you could even call it living. Either they set me free or they kill me, those are my only two options. Please, if you truly are my friend, do not let me go through this alone. Be strong for me."

William sighs then finally pulls me into a hug and kisses me on the forehead. "I don't know whether to call you brave or crazy." He whispers into my ear.

I squeeze him back hard. "Perhaps a little bit of both." I reply.

And with that, the waiting game began. I think about what Marcus said and wondered why he stepped in. He's always been sort of the peacemaker, never being one to fight and let an argument go on for long periods of time. But what gets me is what he said. "Remember your bargain, Aro." That tells me that my dream really is a memory. I haven't figure out if it was a good thing or bad. My dream never said whether or not he would set me free. He can always change his mind if he wanted to but this is one that I know for sure. I'm ok with either discussion because it's either death or life and I'm not afraid of either of them.

* * *

_There ya go! Don't bite me if I messed up a little, I will go back and fix it when its not 6am ;) But I hope you enjoyed and I will be back next week, if not sooner! Peeeaaaccceee!_


	4. Get Involved!

**Hey everyone! moonlite, here This is my second and last time posting this so get your submissions in soon! Chapter 4 will be up by Friday, if not sooner! First off, I want to thank the few people who have actually reviewed. I appreciate it a lot. Honestly, it doesn't matter if my story is popular or not. I mostly just write for fun. However, I'm not stuck but I wanted to include your thoughts in the next chapter.**

So obviously, Vanessa pissed off the Volturi and the only reason she wasn't punished was because of Marcus. That being said, what do you guys want to see next? Here is a few questions to be answered before I continue the story.

1.) Do you want to see more Marcus? Any more conversations between him and the Volturi or Vanessa? Perhaps lightly explain why he spoke up, ect.

2.) What do you think of William? Originally, he was supposed to play the part of a brother like friend/guardian but if he stays, their relationship could grow but that would cause sort of a conflict later on...dun dun dun...

3.) How should the Volturi's decision on Vanessa's freedom be made? Obviously, she'll be going home as that is included in the title but, if desired, it doesn't have to easy. There could be a little drama/action go on before she's on her way. How do you think their meeting should go?

4.) *spoiler alert* Natalia is staying but I am at a toss up as to if William should go or not and that really depends on how she leaves. Should it be peaceful or dramatic? Should he help her or not? Does he know about the Cullens and if he does, will he tell her the truth? Does he live or valiantly die?

Lots of things to be considered. I have a vision for this story but I still want to include you guys. If it works, great! I will certainly use ideas. If not, I'll keep writing on my own and just get the story out of my head.

But if you do want to do apart of it, review/message me your ideas. If it's long and you want it to be a little secret, then message me and title it "Journey Home Ideas" and I will read and consider them all.

This note will be up for a couple days then taken down.

Thanks peeps! peace out!


End file.
